


Promptember 2019: Replica

by cowboyguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Promptember, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyguy/pseuds/cowboyguy
Summary: One of the things Dean carries is precious to him.





	Promptember 2019: Replica

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of my Promptember challenge.

Dad gives Dean his first wallet when he’s seven years old. It’s a boring old thing, brown leather with spaces for money and cards and a clear spot that Dad explains is usually where someone puts their driver’s license. It’s not cool like the wallets of other kids in his class. It doesn’t have fancy velcro, or pictures of Ninja Turtles or Transformers on the front. But Dad says it will last him a long time and that’s more important than having some silly cartoon character on it.

For Dean, what’s most important -- more than what it looks like or how many pockets it has or how long it will last him -- is what’s inside.

Wandering over to the rusty old playground near their latest motel, he sits down on a swing and pushes it slowly back and forth with his feet. The metal chains creak in protest, a steady rhythm with each swing forward and back.

He reaches around into the back pocket of his too-big, thrift store jeans and pulls out his wallet. Nestled in the little clear plastic pocket is the one photo he still has of his mother. Her smile is warm, a glint of mischief in her eyes, just like he remembers her.

“Hi, Mom,” he murmurs, staring down at the picture.

She doesn’t say anything back, but that’s okay. She’s the only person that he can talk to about anything, and sometimes just the talking is enough.


End file.
